YuGiOh! Clue
by Spiritshipper345
Summary: What happens when Pegasus invites the gang to his mansion for a party? Murder... Everyone is trapped inside Pegasus' mansion until they can find out who the killer is. Fair warning! There will be a little yaoi romance between Joey and Valon but the story will still be a mystery and it will focus on soving it.
1. The Reunion

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Clue**_

_**Like the title says this is a Yu-Gi-Oh! story mixed with the movie/boardgame "Clue" I promise the only real similarity between them is the title, for the most part the story and plot will mostly be my own. The idea did come from the movie/boardgame but that's about it. Now then this is merely the introductory chapter where you will find out which of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters will play a part in the story. I used quite a few of them I won't lie but that's alright, this is a mystery so that means all the more suspects. Fair Warning! There will be a little yaoi romance between Joey and Valon (Jeershipping and/or Angershipping) It will work its way in there but the story will mostly revolve around the gang trying to solve the mystery. I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters or the movie/boardgame "Clue" Anyways, hope you all like it! :)**_

Chapter 1

It had been several years since the ceremonial battle between Atem and Yugi, and since then the gang has all went their separate ways. Everyone still kept in touch with one another, but never really had time to hang out anymore.

Joey has moved in with his sister Serenity, in a small apartment in downtown domino while she is going to community college. One day Joey decided to go check the mail.

When he opened the mail box he found several envelopes, he said to himself "Junk mail, electric bill, credit card bill, and... a letter for me and Serenity? From the office of Maxillion Pegasus. Pegasus? Why would he be sending me and Serenity a letter in the mail?"

Joey ran back inside to tell his sister, so they could find out together. He ran up to her and said "Hey sis, we got a letter in the mail from Pegasus." Serenity looked at her brother puzzeled and said "Pegasus? Isn't he the guy who invented Duel Monsters?" Joey nodded and said "Yep, I wonder what he wants."

And with that Joey quickly tore open the letter, and began to read it to himself. Serenity asked "So what does it say?" The note read as follows...

_"Dear Joey and Serenity Wheeler,_

_It has been quite some time my young friends. Too long in fact, so I am getting everyone together for a party at my estate by the coast just outside of Domino City. I will be holding this party this Friday starting at 7 o'clock sharp! Dinner will be served at 7:30 and at 8 we will be serving drinks and dessert where we can all catch up on old times together. Hope to see you there, directions to my estate are on the back of this letter. I have missed you all, and hope to see everyone there. Remember 7 o'clock sharp!_

_Sincerely, _

_Maximillion Pegasus"_

"Everyone? Does that mean Yugi, Duke, Tea, Tristan, and everyone else too?" The girl said with the excitement of a child. "I guess so, this is so awesome. I haven't got to see the gang in years." Said the blonde with the same excitement.

"Do you think Mai was invited?" Said Serenity. Joey didn't respond he just stood there with his bangs covering his eyes. For no one had heard from Mai since the Dartz incident. Joey just shook his head and said "If she was, she won't be there." Serenity looked at her brother with apoligetic eyes and said "Sorry, Joey."

Joey just smiled and said "It's alright sis, no worries. I can't believe the gangs getting together again, this is so awesome!"

_**Friday Night 6:00 pm**_

"Come on Serenity! We're going to be late!" Yelled the blonde to his younger sister. "I'm coming!" She yelled as she ran down the hall. She ran up to her brother and said "Alright, ready to go Joey!" Joey smiled and said "Okay, we got to get there by seven, do you got the directions?" Serenity nodded and said "Yep right here." Joey nodded in return.

The siblings walked to their car just outside the door, Joey opened the passenger side door open for his sister as he often did. Then hopped in himself. Joey started the car up and with that the Wheelers were on their way.

_**6:45 pm**_

Joey and Serenity had made their way to the country side, which Serenity was admiring from her seat in the car. Joey asked "So where do we go from here sis?" Serenity looked at the directions and said "It says to turn left here. Then Pegasus' estate should be at the end of the road."

Joey turned left as his sister said and began to drive down the road. It was a very smoothe road, implying that it was more or less a drive way to the mansion. This reassured Joey they were heading in the right direction.

A few minutes passed then suddenly there stood a very elegant mansion overlooking the sea. They drove up to the gate which had a big M and P on it. With that the Wheelers knew they had made it to their destination.

They stopped right in front of the gate only to find one of Pegasus' staff standing in front of it. They stopped and Joey rolled down his window. The man walked over to the car and said "Invitations please." Joey looked over at Serenity and she handed him the letter they had recieved, and Joey showed it to the man.

He looked it over and said "Alright, you are clear to enter. Mr. Pegasus is awaiting your arrival. Just pull up the the front door, and ring the bell. My associate will escort you inside." Joey nodded and waited while the man pressed a button to open the gates to the estate.

With the gates open Joey pulled closer and closer to the mansion, before finally stopping behind some of the other cars. Serenity looked around and recognized some letters on what appeared to be a small limosuine. They read "KC."

She said "That's a Kaiba Corp limo, which means..." Joey interupted and said "Kaiba is here... just great..." Joey looked at all the other cars and noticed they all looked familiar. He said "Hey Yugi, Tea, and Duke are already here!" The Wheelers both got out of the car and walked towards the front door.

They both stopped at the door, and Joey rang the bell. They stood there for a few moments then the door began to open to reveal a familiar man. It was Croquet Pegasus' right hand man during the Duelist Kingdom tourniment. Croquet said "Welcome, . Miss Wheeler. Please come in."

The two entered the mansion and Croquet shut the door behind them. They looked around the big room they had entered. They saw a massive grand staircase leading upstairs, and a beautiful chandelier above their heads. "Please follow me to the lounge." Commanded Croquet.

The two didn't question, and followed right after the man. They walked down the hall and Joey asked "So Crouquet, what made Pegasus want all of us to come here all of a sudden?" Croquet responded "Mr. Pegasus has instructed me not to tell anyone anything. He wants to tell you himself later on." Serenity asked "Is something wrong?" And Croquet resonded "All will be explained in time now please just enjoy yourselves until then."

They stopped in front of a pair of large wooden doors and Croquet opened them. Once open the Wheelers saw several familiar faces. Joey said "Yugi! Tea! Duke! Mokuba! Kaiba..." The last one being said with very little enthusiasm.

"Joey! Serenity!" They all said in unison, with the exception of Kaiba, after their exclamation they ran over to the blonde and his younger sister and began a big group hug. Tea said "It's been too long guys." Joey replied "I know, it has. So what have you all been up to?" Duke said "Oh you know a little of this, a little of that."

Joey asked "So any of you guys know why Pegasus called us here? We asked Croquet but he wouldn't say anything. Yugi shook his head and said "Nope. We don't even know who all was invited." Kaiba said "Who cares? This is probably some hair brained scheme of his to get my company."

Duke said "Kaiba, not everything revolves around you and your company you know. Maybe Pegasus just wanted to have us all together to celebrate something." Kaiba rolled his eyes and said "Whatever."

Next thing they knew the doors to the room began to open again, only to reveal Bakura, Marik, Ishizu, and Odion. Tea said "Hey you guys! You were invited too! It's so good to see you!" With a huge smile on her face. Marik smiled back and said "Hey Tea, Yugi, everyone. What a pleasant surprise." Ishizu, Odion, and Bakura all nodded at the other guests.

Serenity asked "So is this everyone? Or will there be more coming?" Ishizu said "I am not certain. But something tells me there will be more guests arriving shortly."

Meanwhile, Pegasus was in one of the upstairs rooms, sitting down enjoying a glass of red wine as he often did, staring out the window watching as more cars began to pull in. He thought to himself "Well it appears everyone is beginning to arrive. I hope everyone shows up, for this will be a night they will never forget."

All the guests were talking among themselves in the lounge, as the doors to the room opened once again. This time Rebecca Hawkins, and Tristan would walk through the door. Of course the second she saw Yugi, she jumped him and said "Yugi! It's been years! Did you miss me Yugi-poo?"

Yugi stood there uneasy as the young blonde nearly strangled him. He said "Hey Beck, good to see you too." Tea glared at the younger girl, out of jealousy. She said "Oh, lovely. If it isn't Rebecca, Yugi's wanna be Juliet."

Rebecca said "Oh hi Tea, miss me that much did you?" She then winked at the brunette as she held on to Yugi tighter. This only made Tea more annoyed.

Tristan walked up to Joey and Serenity. Serenity said "Tristan, how are you?" Tristan smiled at the younger girl and said "Pretty good Serenity, how's school going?" Serenity replied "It's going great, thank you for asking." He smiled at her, then turned to Joey.

"What's up Joey?" said Tristan. "Good to see ya Tristan" Said the blonde. Tristan got closer to Joey and whispered "Hey Joey, umm... well I just thought you should know that..." Before Tristan could finish the doors to the room opened once again.

There stood Raphael, and Alister. Kaiba immediately noticed the red head the moment he stepped into the room. Kaiba said "Oh, great this night just gets better and better."

Yugi finally broke away from Rebecca, while Duke distracted her. Yugi walked up to the two and said "Hello, Raphael, Alister."

Allister and Raphael both smiled at the shorter boy. Raphael said "It's great to see you again, Yugi." Joey, still standing by Tristan said "Raphael and Allister? If Pegasus invited them then he must have invited..." Tristan cut him off "That's what I'm trying to tell you Valon is here..." Joey now cut Tristan off "So? I don't mind Valon, he turned out to be alright in my book."

Tristan then said "If you would just listen to me, then you..." Then Joey saw Valon in the doorway, but Valon wasn't the one Joey was staring at. It was the woman next to the brunette. It was none other than Mai Valentine. Joey didn't know what to think, no one had seen Mai since Dartz's plot years ago.

Everyone kind of stood there in shock. Finally, Serenity broke the silence and ran up to Mai. She said "Mai!" As she gave the woman she idolized so much a giant hug. "I'm so glad you're here Mai!" She finished. Mai said "It's great to see you too Serenity. You have grown up so much."

Serenity let go of Mai and looked at Valon and asked "Oh, I'm sorry forgive me. I'm Serenity and it's a pleasure to meet you." Valon smiled and said "The pleasure is all mine Serenity. Mai has told me nothin' but good things about ya." Serenity blushed by the Aussie's accent and his charming attitude.

Thanks to Serenity breaking the ice, everyone slowly walked up to Mai to greet her. Yugi said "Wow Mai, I have to say I'm surprised you're here. None of us have heard from you in so long." Mai smiled at the shorter boy and said "I know Yugi, and I'm sorry about that. I had to work on myself before I could face you all again."

Tea said "It's alright Mai, we're your friends. That will never change." Mai smiled at Tea's kind words.

Joey was overwhelmed with shock and joy, but at the same time hurt. He was happy to see Mai, but he really wasn't expecting to her to be at this party... especially with Valon. He had no hard feelings towards Valon, it was quite the opposite actually. He really did admire Valon very much, especially after their duel all those years ago.

Joey wasn't hurt by the fact Mai had reconnected with Valon, he was hurt by the fact she reconnected with Valon before she did with him. A mix of hurt and jealousy overwhelmed Joey. Although he tried hard to shake it off, he just couldn't get over it.

Joey had let go of any feelings he had for Mai long ago. But this sight still made him want to cry a little. What did this mean? We're Mai and Valon a couple?

Tristan could see the hurt in Joey's eyes, he asked "You alright man?" Joey still just stared, but finally said "Yeah, I'll be alright."

After Mai had talked to everyone else she noticed Joey standing in the corner with Tristan. She began to walk over to them uneasy, for she knew out of everyone, Joey would be the hardest to talk to.

Joey saw Mai coming but was at a loss for words. He couldn't show his pain to Mai, he couldn't ruin this reunion. Mai stopped and said "Hello, Joey." Joey replied "Mai" She could sense his hesitence to her. She said "Look, I'm sorry for not keeping in touch. I know it was selfish of me, but I wanted to be sure I was ready, before I spoke to you."

"All these years, not a phone call, or a post card, or anything. You just left without even a goodbye." Replied Joey in a hurt tone. His attempt to hide his true feelings had failed. He couldn't help but express his pain to the person he once cared for so deeply. Inside he really was happy to see her, but his jealousy of Valon had taken over.

Mai began to look at the ground, she said "I know and I'm sorry Joey, look we are all here tonight so why not enjoy ourselves?" Joey simply nodded and walked away.

Tristan saw Mai's hurt expression and said "Don't worry Mai, just give him some time. He will come around eventually." She looked at her friend and said "I hope you're right Tristan. I know I screwed up, and this may be my only chance to make up for it."

Next thing she knew someone placed a hand on her shoulder, It was Valon. He said "He didn't take it well did he?" She shook her head. "Let me talk to him" He finished. Mai smiled at Valon as he was on his way to find Joey.

The door opened once again, it was none other than Zigfried, another of Kaiba's enemys, along with his little brother Leon. Along side them was the imfamous Vivian Wong, whom Rebecca and Tea loathed. Before Tea could breathe a word Vivian yelled "Yugi Mouto!" She then ran over to her favorite duelist attempting to make small talk as sweat appeared on Yugi's forehead from Vivian making him uncomfortable.

Vivian took one look at Rebecca and said "Well if it isn't the little shrimp. Still think you have a shot with Yugi, so sorry honey but he can do far better than a kindergardner." Rebecca had a vein throbbing on her forehead, she said "Look Viv, don't make me kick your sorry butt back to the hole you crawled out of, like I did last time."

Vivan snickered and said "Please that was a long time ago kid, trust me my skills have more than doubled since the last time we dueled." Rebecca then scoffed and said "Oh, so you will only lose in three turns this time?" Vivan now had a vein popping out of her forehead from Rebecca's comment.

Tea just stood on the side and watched the two bicker over Yugi. She thought to herself "Well they are both annoying, but at least they only annoy each other."

Kaiba was staring Zigfried down. He thought to himself "Seriously? Now I know Pegasus is trying to push my buttons. It was bad enough I had to be in the same building as him, let alone Alister and Zigfried. This is going to be a long night."

Valon hunted down the blonde who was trying to hide by the window. Joey just stared blankly out of it thinking. "Hey. Joey." Said the Aussie brunette. Joey turned his head to look at him. He said "Oh, hey Valon. Good to see ya."

Valon smiled and said "Well you don't sound too happy mate. Come on let's go talk, it will make ya feel betta' I promise." Right now Valon was one of the last people Joey wanted to talk to, but he didn't want to be rude so he followed Valon out of the room.

Serenity walked up to Mai and asked "Where are Valon and my brother going?" Mai sighed and said "Well Serenity, it seems your brother still hasn't quite forgiven me. So Valon is going to try and smoothe things out for us."

"Well If I know my brother, everything will be fine before long. He just needs some space, seeing you must have took him by surprise." Said Serenity. Mai replied "I guess we'll see."

The pair went down the hall to what appeared to be the billiard room. It had a very large pool table in the center of the room, it looked very expensive. Valon closed the door behind him and gave the blonde a stern look and said "Alright mate, spill it. What's wrong?" Joey didn't look at Valon and said "Nothin' is wrong." In a very stern voice.

Valon furrowed his eye brows and said "Come on Joey. I can see it in your eyes, you're upset. And it has to do with Mai doesn't it?" Joey continued to look away and just huffed. Finally he said "Yeah, it does. But it's not just Mai..."

"Then what else is it Joey?" Said the blue eyed Austrailian. There was complete silence. "It's me too? Isn't it? Your upset cause me and Mai came here together tonight aren't ya?" Valon finished. Joey just huffed again and said "So what if it is?" In a very annoyed tone.

Valon sighed and said "Look Joey, it's not what it seems. If you're upset cause you think me and Mai are a couple or something, then don't be. Cause we aren't dating mate I promise." Joey, in a very hostile manner, then said "Who said I thought that? Of course you're not dating!" Even though he really did.

Valon merely chuckled at the blonde and replied "You haven't changed a bit have you? You're still short tempered as ever. Look mate I just want to help you patch things up with Mai. Ever since her and I started talking again, making up with you is the only thing she can even think about. She wants to be your friend again more than anything else."

"But that's just it..." Joey snarled. Valon said "What? What do you mean that's just it?" Joey hesitated, and thought for a moment. He couldn't tell Valon he was jealous, mostly because it would hurt his pride to do so. "Well come on now, out with it Joey." Said the brunette.

"She reconnected with you before she did me alright. We were such good friends, then she just disappeared. Then the next time I see her, she comes here with you like you two are best friends." Said the obviously jealous blonde.

Valon sighed and said "You're jealous cause she didn't come to you first." Joey huffed and crossed his arms saying nothing in return.

"Look Joey, she didn't find me. I found her." Said Valon. Joey turned his gaze to Valon and replied "What?" Valon stared at the blonde and said "I found her, there was something I wanted to talk to her about. Something important, so I decided to go find her. She acted nervous and scared when she saw me again, just like she did with you tonight. You meant so much to her, and she just wanted both of you to be ready before she talked to you again. You don't know how hard it was to get her to come tonight, but I finally convinced her it would all work out with you and everyone else."

"Wait you convinced her to come tonight?" Asked Joey. "Yep, you both are my friends, and I know if you two make up you will both be happy. And that in turn makes me happy." Said Valon.

"And I acted like a jealous jerk." Said Joey who was feeling so guilty about the way he acted towards his friend. "It's alright Joey. You just got to go talk to her and make things right. It would mean the world to her." Joey smiled at his Austrailian friend.

"Thanks Valon, you know you really are a good guy. But wait a minute, if you don't mind me asking. What was so important that made you want to find Mai and talk to her anyway?" Joey asked. Valon placed a hand on the back of his head and said "Well Joey... um..." Before Valon could finish, the door to the room opened to reveal Yugi and Tea.

Yugi said "There you guys are. We were looking everywhere for you two, come on all of the guests have arrived and Croquet said it's time for dinner." Joey smiled and said "Alright I'm starving." He looked at Valon and said "Hey you can just tell me later. And thanks again." Joey rushed out the door following Tea and Yugi leaving Valon behind. Valon sighed and then slowly began to follow the rest.

_**Well there is chapter one hope everyone enjoyed reading! Now please review and comment! Chapter 2 will arrive shortly! :)**_


	2. Dinner and Death

**Here is Chapter 2 yay! Dinner begins and everyone is having a good time, but what happens next? Find out right now! Also, Joey and Valon's little romance progresses a little more :) I DON'T OWN ANYTING other than the story and plot! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

All the guests had arrived to the lovely estate. They all began to enter the dining room one by one. Joey, Tea, and Yugi entered the lavish room with a huge table enough for everyone invited and much more. Joey looked around the room frantically to find Mai, he didn't see her right away.

Joey continued his search, then on the other side of the room he found her, talking to Vivian Wong. Joey thought to himself "Well that actually makes a lot of sense, they are both the biggest divas I've ever met." The blonde began to journey to his old friend only to be interrupted by Croquet, he said "Dinner will now be served. If you could all sit at your place at the table we can begin."

Each place had silverware on each side of beautiful porcelin china. On each plate had a card which read one guest's name. Joey sighed and thought to himself "Well I guess I can talk to her after dinner." And with that he searched the table for his name card, he read the cards in his head "Let's see here, Rebecca...Bakura... Marik... Ishizu... " Then suddenly a familiar Aussie brunet yelled "Hey Joey! Over here mate, you're sitting next to me!"

Joey smiled at his friend and began to walk his way. He had made it to his spot and just as he began to reach out his hand to pull his chair out to sit, Valon said "Here, let me get that for you Joey." Valon pulled Joey's chair out for him and Joey said "Thanks Valon, but you don't half to do that for me." Valon replied "It's alright, I don't mind." Joey felt himself blush by Valon's act of kindness.

Valon couldn't help but smile at the rosey color on the blonde's cheeks, but he didn't want Joey to notice that he had noticed him blushing. Joey thought to himself "Am I blushing? That's wierd." The blonde merely shook it off and ignored the wierd sensation. Valon asked "So did ya get the chance to talk to 'er?" Joey shook his head and said "Nope, Croquet asked us to sit before I had the chance." Joey began to frown a little at the thought of how he acted towards her earlier.

Valon noticed Joey was a little upset so he said "Don't worry mate, I know you can't stop thinking about it, but I assure you she will understand and you guys will be fine." Joey smiled at Valon's kind words. He said "You know Valon, you're a great guy you know that? I'm glad we got this chance to hang out and whatnot." Valon grinned and said "Me too Joey. And you're pretty cool yourself."

Croquet cleared his throat, which got everyone's attention. He said "Now that everyone is seated, dinner can begin." Kaiba interupted and asked "Wait a minute, where's his majesty?" As Kaiba finished the last word the door to the dining room opened to reveal the one and only Maxamillion Pegasus.

Pegasus said sarcastically "Kaiba boy, I didn't know you thought that highly of me. I'm truly touched." Kaiba merely scoffed at the comment and looked the other way. Pegasus looked around the room and said "Well, it seems that everyone is here. Let me start off by saying thank you for coming out tonight. The whole gang is here, we have Yugi boy, and his little friends, Kaiba boy and little Mokuba, the Ishtars themselves, the DOMA boys, etc. I know it has been quite some time since some of you have seen each other. That right there is the reason I am hosting this little party, to reaquaint you with one another."

Croquet walked up to Pegasus with a glass full of his favorite red wine. Pegasus said "Why thank you Croquet, you are too kind my old friend." Croquet said "You're welcome Mr. Pegasus." Pegasus took a sip of his wine and then said "Tell the cook we are ready Croquet." Croquet bowed to his boss and walked out the door to the kitchen.

A few minutes went by and then several of Pegasus' staff came in with large trays full of salad plates. They placed each plate before each of the guests and were on their way. Mai over looked her salad and said "Wow Pegasus, I guess you went all out for this meal, I'm impressed and I havn't even seen the main course yet."

"You're right Miss Valentine, I made sure to have my cook prepare a dinner you all won't soon forget. Now please everyone dig in." Said Pegasus. Everyone at the table began to eat their salad. Mokuba said "Seto, I don't even like salad but I can't stop eating this." As the young boy shoved large bites of the salad into his mouth. Seto showed no emotion and said "I guess this is alright."

All the guests had finished their salads and the servants picked up their plates, only to bring the guests the main course. It was a plateful to say the least. There was a fairly large steak on each plate and next to the steak lied a large grilled chicken breast. And placed beside the meat were mashed potatoes with beef gravy and boiled carrots and green beans.

Tistan looked down at his plate and said "Wow, this is awesome." And nearly enhaled his whole plate of food in a single bite. Tea looked over at her friend and groaned out of disgust at the sight of him eating.

Everyone couldn't help but clear their whole plate considering how delicious it looked. With the main course out of the way the servants now brought dessert. Placed before each guest was a slice of New York style cheesecake topped with strawberries.

Joey looked down at his dessert and said "Oh, cool. Cheese cake is my favorite!" And quickly dug into the sweet treat. Valon looked over at Joey admiring his healthy appetite. Joey quickly finished his piece and said "That was the best cheese cake I've ever had."

"Do you want the rest of mine?" Valon asked the blonde. Joey looked at him curiously and asked "Are you sure you don't want it?" Valon smiled and said "I'm actually full. So it's all yours Joey." He then handed Wheeler his plate. Joey took the plate with much gratitude and said "Thanks Valon."

Valon noticed Joey had some of his cheese cake on his cheek. He said "Oh, Joey you have a little something by your mouth." And without hesitation Valon took his finger and wiped it off Joey's face. Joey turned beat red and thought to himself "Why do I keep blushing around Valon so much?" Valon said "Don't worry I got it." And just smiled from ear to ear.

Joey took a good look at the Aussie and thought "Wow, Valon really has a nice smile. Wait a minute, nice smile? What am I thinking?" Despite the fact he tried to fight it Joey only blushed more. Mai saw the pair from across the table and smiled. She thought to herself "Well, well. If I didn't know any better I would say Joey is enjoying Valon's company almost as much as Valon is enjoying Joey's company. But knowing Joey he is blissfully unaware of anything."

The guests finished their lovely dessert and sat in their chairs content and full. Pegasus got out of his chair and stood before his guests. He said "I'm glad to see everyone enjoyed their dinner, now if you would all be so kind, I would like to make a toast." He raised his glass in the air and in turn so did everyone at the table.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight to spend time together as friends. Here's to everyone in this room with me right now, you're all wonderful people." They all took a drink of the champagne they had been given. Then suddenly Pegasus froze and groaned a little. Everyone turned their attention to him. Pegasus then dropped his glass on the floor. Then he himself collapsed on the floor.

Everyone jumped out of their seats, they couldn't believe their eyes. "What just happened? Is he okay?"Asked Marik. Croquet ran to his fallen employer and checked his pulse. With a stern look Croquet rose up from the floor. He turned to everyone and said "Mr. Pegasus is dead." In unision all the guests said "What?" Vivian asked "Are you sure he's dead?" Croquet turned to the woman and said "Ma'am I believe I can count to zero."

Raphael asked "But how did he die?" Croquet replied "I don't know. He has been fine all day. This doesn't make any sense." Alister said "Well something tells me this was no accident." Valon turned to his former associate and said "What are you saying Alister? That someone murdered Pegasus?" Alister responded "That's exactly what I"m saying." Tea stepped in and said "Now wait a minute. Let's not jump to any conclusions. This could just be some kind of freak accident."

Mai said "I'm sorry Tea, but I don't think this was an accident. Perfectly healthy people like that don't usually just drop dead for no reason." Ishizu said "I will call 911, is there a phone around somewhere Croquet?" Croquet nodded and said "Yes follow me. As for everyone else please go to the lounge and wait for us there we won't be long." The older man led the raven haired woman out of the room as the rest of the party left the dining room as fast as they could.

Joey walked with Valon and said "Wow, this is so wierd. Why would someone want to kill Pegasus? I mean he could be annoying at times to certain people, but that wouldn't be enough reason to kill him." Valon replied "Well we still don't know if he was murdered or not, but I do agree. Something tells me there's something going on here we don't know about."

Everyone had gathered in the lounge awaiting Croquet and Ishizu to return. Joey looked out the window and saw the wind was picking up and it looked like there was going to be a huge thunderstorm. He said "Wow, the weather is looking pretty nasty out there. I hope it doesn't get too bad,the last thing we would want is to be stuck here for the night."

Croquet and Ishizu had returned. Mai asked "So any luck guys?" Croquet shook his head and said "It appears the phone line is down. There is no way of calling anybody." Vivian asked "Well could we use our cell phones?" Croquet said in return "Not likely, there isn't much chance of any signal out here." Everyone who had one looked at their phones and Kaiba said "He's right, there's no signal at all."

Rebecca asked "So what are we going to do? We can't stay here. If someone did murder Pegasus, then what's to stop them from murdering the rest of us?" Croquet said "There still is no proof that Mr. Pegasus was murdered." Alister said "Well there is no proof that he wasn't either. So if we all just leave then if he was the murderer would get away scott free."

"For once I agree with Alister, I don't think any of us should leave until we figure this out." Said Mai. Yugi asked "So what are you saying Mai? That we should try to figure out who "Killed" Pegasus?" Mai said with a stern look on her face "That's exactly what I'm saying Yugi." Tea said "Mai there are trained professionals for this sort of thing, let them take care of it."

"Tea, your trained professionals aren't anywhere near here and there is no way of getting ahold of them. We don't have a choice. I don't want to be here any longer either but if we leave we risk helping the killer escape, if there really is one." Replied Mai.

Joey stepped in and said "I agree." Mai appeared almost shocked by his statement and asked "Really Joey?" Joey replied "I sure do Mai." He smiled at her and she smiled in return. She then turned to everyone else and said "Alright let's go over what happened at dinner. Did anyone see anything suspicious in anyway?"

The group just sat in silence as they went over dinner in their heads. Leon said "Well I guess I saw something that was a little off." Joey asked "What did ya see Leon?" Leon looked at the ground and said "Well I looked over at Duke while we were eating and for some reason he couldn't look away from Pegasus. Once he noticed I saw him, he just smiled at me and went back to his meal."

"Well Duke? You have to admit that does sound kind of fishy. The man you were gawking at just suddenly drops dead, you have anything to say?" Asked Mai. "Well Mai, before you go assuming things I was looking at Pegasus, because in my invitation it said he and I were going to discuss a new deal with my Dungeon Dice Monsters game. I was just thinking about when I should talk to him about it." Duke said in his defense.

Mai stared at him for a second, then said "Alright. Anyone else see anything?" No one responded. "Alright since no one wants to talk, we will just go ever dinner. Now then let's think here, Pegasus ate everything we ate. So it couldn't have been the food. Otherwise we would all be dead." Pondered Mai.

"Wait a minute. We were all drinking that champagne,but Pegasus was the only one who was drinking that red wine." Valon brought up. Croquet said "Of, course he always drank his wine." Marik said "Well if he was murdered then that would be a good start. Where is that wine anyway?" Croquet said "It's still in the dining room, I set it down right before Mr. Pegasus died."

Mai said "Let's go take a look at that bottle shall we?" Vivian said "I'm not going back in that room with a dead body! You can't make me!" Mai groaned and said "Alright, who wants to stay with Viv? No one can be left alone until we figure this out." Tristan quickly responded "Oh I will! Pick me!" Vivian groaned in disgust and said "Ew get away from me wierdo!" Her tone quickly went from annoyed to sweet when she looked at Yugi, she said "Yugi, will you stay with me please?"

Yugi grew uncomfortable again, and Rebecca grew angry. Mai stepped in and said "Marik and Odion, you two stay with Vivian. The rest of us will go check this out." Vivian appeared very hurt Yugi was going to leave her. Rebecca sneered at the glamazon and said "Sorry Viv!" In a very sarcastic tone.

With that being said they all got out of their seats and returned to the dining room, with the exception of Vivian, Marik, and Odion. One by one the re-entered the luxurious dining room. Mai turned to Croquet and asked "So where is this wine?" Croquet responded "Right over there." Pointing to a small minibar near the corner of the room.

Mai walked up to the bottle and picked it up. She examined the bottle for a few seconds and began to walk to the other side of the room. Ishizu asked "Where are you going Mai?" She didn't respond but she did stop right in front of a fern like plant. She then poured the liquid in the bottle into the pot the fern sat in.

Then right before everyone's eyes the fern began to turn brown and die. Tea gasped and said "The plant, it's dead. Then that means..." Mai interupted "Pegasus was murdered. Well now we now how, but the real question is who did it? And why?"

She gave Croquet a stern look and said "Well Croquet, you were the one who gave it to him, so let me ask you did you know it was full of poison?" Croquet scoffed and said "Of course not, I have worked for Pegasus for years. He has treated me like family." Mai said "Okay then, but you are still a suspect." Croquet groaned in annoyance.

Mai then turned to Duke and said "So Duke let me ask you, did you know it was poisoned after all Leon said he saw you staring at Pegasus. Were you waiting for it to kick in?" Duke said "I already told you why I was staring at him."

Mai didn't say anything else to Duke and immediately turned her attention to Kaiba. She said "So Kaiba, you and Pegasus have always had a rocky relationship I've noticed. Did you want payback?"

Mokuba said "Hey, that's not fair! My brother would never kill anyone, even if Pegasus was a jerk to us in the past." Kaiba turned to his little brother and said "Let me handle this Mokuba."

Kaiba merely scowled at Mai and said "Pegasus was a fool. But I'm not, I would never do something as stupid as poison him. But let me ask you something Mai. Why do you keep pointing the finger at everyone else? You are a suspect too you know. How do we know you're not trying to distract us all from thinking it was you? And if I recall correctly, you were the one who locked Pegasus' soul away whenever you joined Dartz and his gang of biker thugs here."

Mai appeared very hurt at that moment,but it wasn't by Kaiba's statement. It was the memory of what she did all those years ago. She still hadn't completely forgiven herself for it. Joey noticed Mai's expression, and began to glare at Kaiba. Never had he wanted to just knock Kaiba's lights out like he did right at that moment.

Joey said "Look Kaiba lay off!" Mai appeared shocked again by Joey's words. Kaiba merely snickered and said "Oh, did I offend Mai's little guard dog? Look Wheeler I'm just stating the facts, she is a suspect just like you and me. So just stay in your corner and let the rest of us figure out what's going on here."

Joey began to growl at Kaiba as he raised his fist to him. Valon placed a hand on Joey's hand and said "No, Joey. Just let it go. He's not worth the effort anyways mate." Valon then turned to Kaiba and said "You know Kaiba, you really need a reality check. It's true you do have more money than the rest of us, but think about it what has it really gotten you? What makes you think you are so much better than the rest of us?"

Kaiba turned his head away and refused to speak to Valon about the matter. Valon said "I thought so." Joey just looked at Valon in awe, he was really flattered that Valon had stuck up for him.

Serenity said "That's enough guys! We have to focus on the matter at hand." She then walked up to her idol Mai. She placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder and said "I believe in you Mai. No matter what happened in the past, you are a better person now." Mai was truly touched by Serenity's words, she just smiled and said "Thank you Serenity."

Mai put her game face on and said "Alright then where were we?" And in the blink of an eye the power shut off and it was pitch black in the room and the whole mansion. Croquet said "Everyone stay calm, the power should be back on momentarily." Then down the hallway they heard a gunshot. Right afterwards they all heard Vivian Screaming at the top of her lungs in fear.

Yugi said "That was a gun shot! And it sounded like it came from the lounge!" Ishizu panicked and said "Oh no Marik! Odion!" Suddenly, the power returned thoughout the mansion. Mai said "Everyone get to the lounge now!" and Ishizu yelled "Marik! Odion! I'm coming!" As they all ran down the hall they continued to hear Vivian's screams of terror.

**To Be Continued...**

**Oh no! The plot thickens, who will be the next target? Chapter 3 on it's way! Please review and comment! **


End file.
